


【VD】焦糖麦芽啤酒

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【VD】焦糖麦芽啤酒

但丁从小时候开始就有一个秘密朋友，他不太清楚那是什么它看起来像一匹打算变得很酷的马，浑身披着红棕的光亮皮毛，头顶有一个尖尖的角。但丁怀疑过它是某些传说里的那类独角兽，但是看着它跟他抢披萨的劲和吃完就睡的废态就立刻否决掉了这个充满彩虹迷幻色彩的可能选项——它甚至不是白色的！

但是在某个雨天之后，它就突然消失了。讲老实话，他挺难过的，但丁记得他过去还会睡在它的身上——在他哥哥宁可翻那几本破书也不愿意陪他玩的时候——太阳暖乎乎地照耀着他，他们。

那时候河流里有声音在悉索，它还甩了甩尾巴驱赶走几只蝴蝶。

但丁一直以为永远见不到它了。

直到他和维吉尔一起从魔界回到DMC。

那天，尼禄正撅着屁股擦地板，看见两个长辈男孩的脸就青一阵白一阵的。但丁几乎怀疑他们儿子是不是要哭出来了，一家三口僵持了半天直到姬莉叶在厨房惊叫说她看到了一匹马在吃他们昨晚吃剩的披萨！

噢。但丁想，他有点开心。它也回来了。

维吉尔皱眉，显然不太理解这里为什么会出现一匹马。  
我可以跟他慢慢解释。但丁想。他们现在最不缺的就是时间。

"但丁！"尼禄在大吼，"它冲出来了！"

那匹有着水滑般皮毛的漂亮成年红马，气势汹汹、咬牙切齿地从厨房的小门里跑出来，顶着它又光又亮的长角，狠狠地向维吉尔奔过去。

男人轻哼了一声，压根不打算拔出阎魔刀。

而因为但丁阻挡的缘故，斯巴达家今晚是吃不上马肉刺身了。

"你干什么？"

"它是我朋友！"

姬莉叶摸着咀嚼披萨面饼的红马有点想笑，她捏捏尼禄的手指觉得这一幕简直可爱死了。

"那是独角兽，"蕾蒂匆匆赶来之后坐进沙发里惬意地说，她还带了崔西送的一整个大蛋糕，女恶魔最近在东欧处理委托，暂时赶不回来，"白痴。"

但丁难以置信地看着他大口喝着麦芽和焦糖混起来的一大桶啤酒的老朋友，就这？

"那它为什么攻击维吉尔？"尼禄好奇地问。

虽然不明显，但男孩还是发现了他的父亲一边心不在焉地翻书一边把注意力不着痕迹地移转到他们这边。

"你怎么来的，"蕾蒂搂住姬莉叶大笑，女恶魔猎人刚输给女孩一轮扑克，但她不在意地打了个酒嗝，"它就为什么攻击你爸。"

"而且，"蕾蒂冲着男孩皱皱鼻子，她暗示性地看了看姬莉叶，"很纯情嘛，你们两个。"

一瞬间，房间里就只有女人毫不压抑的笑声。


End file.
